


Your humble servant

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, rebel prince
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Élise ascenderá como reina, y aunque la atención debería centrarse en ella y sus actos, los ojos del reino están puestos también en su hermano adoptivo, Arno Dorian, quién en lugar de buscar una esposa aún juega con el mozo de los establos; un hombre que le gana en edad y experiencia, y aún cuando sabe que el lío entre ellos es un error, no puede dejar ir al joven príncipe.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Arno soltó un jadeo, su cuerpo se retorció entre algunos espasmos y por fin, se sintió liberado, o algo similar; su esencia cubría la mano de su amante, mientras su cuello era débilmente mordisqueado, la áspera barba de su amante irritaba su piel, pero Arno no emitió queja alguna, por el contrario, permitió al otro hacerlo a su antojo. Las manos de su amante se aferraron a su cintura,clavando sus dedos en su tersa piel, dejando pequeñas marcas, y se sintió lleno. Tras separarse pudo notar el espeso líquido descender por sus glúteos; debería haberse sentido asqueado, pero no era el caso. 

—¿Te sientes bien? —La ronca voz de su amante le hizo espabilar y alejarse por unos minutos de sus pensamientos. Asintió débilmente, pero Jacob notó al chico temblar, siempre era lo mismo. —Puedes rechazarme cuando quieras, de cualquier forma, jamás he esperado que esto sea algo permanente, majestad. 

Arno emitió un sonido ahogado, y se levantó del regazo de su amante, tanteando la cama entre las penumbras, sentándose al lado y cubriéndose hasta la cintura con repentino pudor. Jacob soltó una risa por lo bajo y dirigió su atención a la ventana. 

—Tengo que irme… —Murmuró el más joven, con la voz temblando y su corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Jacob se giró en la cama para alcanzar la lámpara de aceite y encenderla, la escasa iluminación tomó por sorpresa a Arno; al ver a amante al desnudo y sin mostrar algún tipo de pudor, se sintió asqueado, por lo que acababa de suceder, por todas las veces que había sucedido, y por saberse incapaz de negarse a ese hombre, ni siquiera en un acto tan aberrante. 

Se vistió con la rapidez propia de un amante fugitivo, dejando por último su capa, de color azul marino, que para su buena fortuna le permitía cubrirse como una capucha; y abandonó la habitación de la posada; dejando la habitación pagada.


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primer parte es un flashback, procuraré ponerlos en cursivas.

_ Arno puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido, un poco harto de tener que atender a todo las exigencias de François; comportarse a la altura de la familia real… familia de la que ni siquiera era un verdadero miembro. _

_ —Alteza… —Arno se vio obligado a alzar la mirada y atender a su interlocutor, aún cuando este no fuera más que el mozo que se encargaba de atender a los corceles del palacio; y se quedó perdido, en esos brillantes ojos verdes y la gran sonrisa.  _

_ —¿Sí… Jason?— Claro, el joven príncipe tenía cosas más importantes en mente como para recordar los nombres de la servidumbre, pero el orgullo de Jacob lo obligó a corregir al joven.  _

_ —Jacob, Alteza, mi nombre es Jacob. —El hombre se irguió, y aunque no era más alto que Arno, aún resultaba imponente, en especial con el corte que atravesaba su ceja, vestigio de alguna pelea seguramente. —Le preguntaba si deseaba ayuda para subir al caballo.  _

_ Arno lo meditó unos instantes y asintió. El mozo le ofreció la mano para que pudiera subir, la suavidad de la mano del chico lo dejó confundido, pero claro, se trataba de un príncipe, en su vida Arno había escuchado sobre trabajos manuales.  _

_ Sus manos se quedaron juntas por más tiempo del necesario, el joven príncipe ya estaba sobre el caballo y aún no había soltado al mozo; pero pronto Jacob apartó su mano para poder tomar las riendas del caballo y guiarlo, tratando de contenerse para no reír, sabiendo que era la primera vez que el príncipe montaba un caballo; porque claro, desde que había llegado al palacio a tan corta edad siempre había tenido un chofer a su entera disposición; pero el chico deseaba más libertada ¿y qué mejor si podía aprender a montar para ir y venir a voluntad?  _

_ La atención de Arno estaba más centrada en su guía, que en el propio camino. Gustaba de analizar a las personas y observarlas, sin importar realmente si no era muy educado de su parte; en ese momento calculaba que… ¿Jacob? Debería tener poco más de cuarenta, pero aún mantenía un aspecto bastante imponente; también se encontró fantaseando sobre cómo sería su aspecto sin tantas prendas encima, y la imagen que su torcida mente le ofrecía era sumamente tentadora.  _

_ Jacob se detuvo, y por tanto el caballo hizo lo mismo.  _

_ —¿Qué pasa?— Arno salió de su ensoñación sólo para toparse con una mirada de desaprobación de parte del mozo.  _

_ —Alteza, debería poner más atención a lo que le he dicho todo este tiempo...— Las mejillas de Dorian se encendieron ¿cómo era que ese insensato hombre se atrevía a hablarle así a él? Pero no pudo protestar, era cierto que no había escuchado una palabra de su instructor, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que este le hubiera hablado.  _

_ —Lo siento...— susurró el joven príncipe, dejando a Jacob sorprendido.  _

_ Antes de tener oportunidad a decir cualquier cosa, un chiquillo de quizá catorce años se acercó corriendo hacia Jacob, y no iba a negarlo, el parecido era asombroso, era una versión de él mucho más joven, y luego otro chico, de unos ocho, este no guardaba ningún parecido con los dos mayores, pero el mozo se inclinó y lo trató de la misma forma que al otro.  _

_ Así que era probable que hubiera una esposa.  _

_ Luego de un par de mimos, el mozo dejó ir a sus hijos y se volvió al joven, ofreciendo una sonrisa apenada.  _

———

  
  


Y ahí estaba Arno, montado en su caballo, usando una capucha azul deslavada que Jacob le había prestado para poder pasar desapercibido en medio del pueblo, y algo captó su atención, unos cuantos gritos provenientes de una panadería, donde el dueño salía apresurado tras un chico que corría apresurado, y pronto, Arno se dispuso a seguirlo. 

Habían pasado un par de meses desde las lecciones de Jacob de equitación, así que, no le llevó demasiado darle alcance al chiquillo, aunque ya estaban bastante alejados de la plaza principal. 

  
  



End file.
